


Four Legged Support

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Antsy feeling, Child!Semi, Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Panic Mika, Please read disclaimer, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Worried Akaashi, Worried Parents, owl - Freeform, scared child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It had only been a matter of time, until they would take two steps back after having taken one forward. The road to recovery wasn't always easy, especially for a child. Sometimes, four legs would be needed for support.





	Four Legged Support

**Author's Note:**

> **MASSIVE DISCLAIMER**  
>  Some of this might not be 100% correct. I did my best, and I mean my best, to research everything in this oneshot. When it comes to a time frame for the service dogs, there was no straight answer, I was getting times of a few weeks to up to two years.
> 
> Also, Eita has an attack at the beginning, so please understand and if you're not comfortable reading it, please skip it. 
> 
> Oh boy, I'm nervous about this one.

Akaashi let out a sigh while he leaned back against his chair. He felt a weight drop onto his shoulder, so he moved his eyes over to see Butternut sitting on his shoulder.

“Hoot?”

“I’m fine, Butternut. I’m just working on a test to hopefully diagnose a patient, but I feel off. Do you have that feeling too? Like you expect something to happen?” The owl nodded its head. “I can’t tell if it has to do something with Kotarou or Eita...let me call Sawamura-san to check in.”

“Hoot!” The owl agreed as the former setter dialed the sports doctor’s number, getting up and walking up and down the hallway. Akaashi had been feeling antsy since this morning. Bokuto had taken Eita to kindergarten instead of him, because of this test he had to make. It had just been a little under three hours since they both had left. The psychologist rubbed his arm as Daichi picked up.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hello Sawamura-san. How is Kotarou doing? **”**

“ _ Ah hey there Keiji. Bokuto is doing good, he just finished a jog and is about to join in spiking training. Is everything alright? _ ” Daichi asked. It wasn’t rare for any of the spouses to call, but Akaashi never called during training. Only during lunch.

“I’m just calling in. I’m feeling antsy for some reason.” Akaashi sighed as he looked at Butternut, who blinked and tilted his head.

“ _ Is there a big deadline coming up soon or has something been going on with Eita lately? _ ” Daichi asked as he carefully watched the middle blockers.

“Well, I’m working on a test and the deadline isn’t for at least another two weeks, but I like to have them ahead of schedule. As for Eita, nothing really has seemed to bother him. His friend Satori though has been out of school this past week due to the flu.” 

“ _ Are you worried about Eita not having his friend there? _ ” Daichi asked as he shot a glare over to Noya, who was about to do something that Daichi didn’t approve of. 

“I guess I am.” Akaashi sighed as he sat back down and leaned against the back of the chair. “Since he started kindergarten, Satori never has left his side.”

“ _ I’m pretty sure that’s it. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Maybe you can even call Mika during lunch or their naptime to check in. _ ”

“Yeah, I should probably do that. Thank you Sawamura-san. Please keep an eye on Kotarou.”

“ _ It’s no problem and don’t worry, I am. _ ” Daichi responded before the two hung up.

Butternut looked at Akaashi as he placed his phone down. The former setter leaned his chin into the palm of his hand, while looking down at the owl.

“I guess I’m just worried about Eita being without Satori this week, Butternut. I’m going to call in a bit to check on him just to calm myself down.” He told the owl, who nodded. That sounded like a good idea!

“Hoot!”

“Alright. So back to this test.” 

* * *

**Two hours later**

Akaashi was in the zone, typing out his questions and getting half way done when his phone rang. He looked down at his phone, Butternut looking at it too since it woke him up from his nap, and picked it up.

_ Daishou Mika _

“Mika? What is she calling for?” Akaashi asked as he accepted the call. “Hello?”

“ _ Oh, thank god, you answered! _ ” Mika’s panicked voice came over the phone. “Y _ ou and Bokuto-san need to come to the center ASAP! Something’s wrong with Eita! _ ”

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he stood up from his seat. “What’s going on? Did something happen to Eita?”

“Hoot?!” Butternut fluffed up, what was wrong with his little human?!

“ _ I-I think he’s having a panic attack. We-we’re trying to calm him down but nothing is working. _ ” Mika responded, her voice trembling. 

“Yes, of course! I’m calling Kotarou right now!” Akaashi replied as he darted out of his office and rushed downstairs. Mika hung up, saying she would send an aid out to wait while they tried to calm him down. Akaashi dialed Bokuto’s number immediately as he quickly put his shoes on, Butternut looking worried.

“Please, please, please pick up Kotarou! This is an emergency!” Akaashi begged.

“Hey babe! What’s up!” Akaashi has never heard something as beautiful as his husband picking up the phone.

“Oh, thank god, you picked up. Kotarou, you need to leave now and head to the kindergarten center. Eita’s having a panic attack and Mika and the aids can’t calm him down. I’m leaving right now.” 

“WHAT?!” Bokuto stood up from his seat in the dining hall, causing everyone to look at him. “I-I’m leaving now! I’ll meet you halfway!” 

“Bokuto is everything alright?” Ushijima asked in a concerned tone as the wing spiker looked at his captain.

“I have to leave now! Eita’s having a panic attack!” And before Ushijima could say anything, the wing spiker was out of the door. Leaving a stunned team behind, Kuroo’s eyes widened when the wing spiker’s words finally registered.

“Holy shit.”

* * *

The husbands met up halfway and rushed together towards the kindergarten center. Even though it’d been well over ten years since Akaashi had last played volleyball, he still had some speed to him. Then again, he did chase around a four-year-old at times. They made it to the center, an aid was waving them over and the expression they saw on her face made them worry.

“Please hurry!” She begged. They didn’t have to be told twice, Bokuto noticed all the children were outside, some looking concerned, worried and others confused. The aid went up to the children and tried to get them to go play. Some did, but others stayed as Bokuto and Akaashi rushed into the classroom. Right away they heard deep breathing and what sounded like sobbing. 

“Over here!” Mika called out. “Eita, look who’s here!”

The two rushed over as the aid moved out of the way; they saw their son crouching down and holding his head like he was protecting it. It was also visible that he was trembling like a leaf and they saw a little puddle below him that could be from his tears or maybe even drool. 

“NO!” Eita screamed. Bokuto’s eyes widened. He’d never seen anything like this before or ever seen a child go through an attack. This...This scared him!

“Let me do this.” Akaashi spoke softly as the wing spiker nodded, Akaashi knew what to do! Taking one step forward, Akaashi sat down in front of his son, on his knees.

“Eita, honey, you’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” The former setter started gently, but the child shook his head.

“N-NO! BAD-BAD MOMMY AND-AND-AND DADDY!” The boy sobbed, his trembles only getting worse.

“They’re not here. You’re not with them anymore, they can’t hurt you. You’re safe, you’re with Daddy and I now; and Aunt Mika keeps you safe. No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe, no one wants or will hurt you.”

“What happened?” Bokuto whispered to one of the aids, who unfortunately shrugged. Bokuto turned to Mika, who shook her head.

“Not here, I’ll call you both later to tell you what happened. I want to make sure he’s calmed down first.” Mika responded as the wing spiker nodded, turning back to his family to see Eita slowly looking up.

“There you go. Now take a deep breath. Like this,” Akaashi spoke as he took a deep breath to show the boy. “And slowly let it out.” He said as he let it out. The child followed what the former setter was doing and soon, was doing it on his own while Akaashi nodded.

“There. Now, tell me, what did you and Daddy talk about while he brought you to kindergarten? Did you find anything funny?” Akaashi asked as Eita shook his head. “Nothing funny?”

Again, he shook his head. “What did you two do?”

Eita let out a whine and shook his head, he instead held his arms out while letting out a soft sob. “Alright, come here.”

Akaashi picked the child up and held him close, feeling how shaky he really was. Akaashi wrapped his arms around the child as he continued to sob. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Good boy, keep breathing like I showed you.”

“Where’s his fox?” Bokuto asked as the aid held it up. The wing spiker accepted it, walking over to his family. He placed his free hand on Akaashi’s back as he came into Eita’s view with the fox.

“Hey, hey, hey sports. Look who I got.” Bokuto gently spoke as he held the fox in front of Eita who sniffed and held his arms out while letting out another sob. The wing spiker handed the plush to his son, who accepted it and held it close to his chest. Bokuto rubbed his son’s legs as Akaashi glanced over at Mika, a concerned expression on her face.

“He’s going to need somewhere where he can settle down and that’ll be home.”

“Y-yes please. Do whatever you have to do.” Mika answered right away. The former setter nodded as he looked at Bokuto, who also nodded.

“Alright, we’ll be expecting that call tonight.” The teacher nodded. Bokuto gathered Eita’s things and the family headed home. 

* * *

The whole time they walked home, Eita stayed in Akaashi’s arms. Refusing to leave the safety feeling he had there, but that didn’t mean he spoke up. He stayed silent and they could only hear his sobs. His trembles had calmed down, but Akaashi could still feel them sometimes.  When they arrived home, Butternut was waiting for them on the coffee table. The owl perked up when he heard the door open and flung itself into the air. Flying over to the family as they entered and landing on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Keiji, should...should I maybe give him a bath?” Bokuto asked hesitantly, he saw how tense their son’s body was and that couldn’t be good.

“Yes that’s a good idea. Eita, do you want to take a bath? It’ll make you feel better.” Akaashi asked. The child, at first, didn’t say a word but then nodded. “How about Daddy gives it to you? Hmm?”

The blond looked up and slowly nodded. Seeing how red Eita’s eyes were broke the wing spiker’s heart. “Come here sports, let’s go take a nice bath.”

Butternut flew over to Akaashi as the other two went upstairs and looked at to the psychologist with worry in his eyes.

“Hoot?”

“...It wasn’t good, Butternut. He was...he was having an attack.” Akaashi’s voice cracked, his eyes watering. He might have seen people have panic attacks, or was it an anxiety attack, but seeing your child having one was different. “Okay, I need to gather blankets and pillows, pull up his favorite movies and think about a feel good meal.”

“Hoot!” The owl flew over to the computer and perked the spacebar, waking the computer up. Akaashi walked over and saw his video call had a miss call. He raised an eyebrow, who was he suppose to have a meeting with? He checked to see who called and THEN it hit him the moment he saw the name.

Akaashi had befriended another psychologist, who happened to be a child psychologist, during their time in grade school while obtaining their master’s. 

“That’s right, I was supposed to have a call with Domoto-san today.” Akaashi mumbled as he sighed. Domoto Jin was a child psychologist and he could tell Akaashi what to do, because he only knew so much when it came to children. He pulled the video call app backup, Domoto had called about thirty-minutes ago so it hadn’t been that long. The former setter pulled his phone out and sent a text to his friend.

_ [ _ **_Sent by Bokuto Keiji_ ** _ ]: Domoto-san, I’m sorry I missed your call. I had an emergency I had to take care of. Are you busy this evening? I’m expecting an important call and would like to speak to you afterwards. _

“Hoot?” The owl nudged against Akaashi’s hand and looking up at him, the owl’s big eyes were saddened.

“I don’t know what happened with Eita. But...but something caused him to have a panic and/or anxiety attack. Bringing a lot of bad memories back.” Akaashi sighed as he looked at the owl, who sadly hooted. “Okay, blankets and pillows.” 

Quite a while later Bokuto came down the stairs with Eita, already fast asleep and gripping onto his shirt. The wing spiker changed their son out of his play clothes and into more comfortable clothes; but he should have put the boy into his PJs since he was going to be asleep. The child’s fox was pressed against his chest as he was brought downstairs. Akaashi had pulled out the bed in the couch and had piled all the blanket and pillows, that were in their home, on there. The TV was also on with a streaming service up and the children section pulled up, Bokuto couldn’t help but smile softly as he looked at his son. 

The bath had thankfully calmed him down a lot, but the attack had left him exhausted and he had fallen asleep while he had been dressed. Bokuto had never felt so...so scared in his life from witnessing a panic attack like that. That only made him hold the child closer as he sat down on the bed.

“Is he asleep?” Akaashi’s voice came as he walked into the living room. Butternut flew over and landed on the wing spiker’s shoulder, looking at Eita in a worried fashion.

“Yeah, he is. He looked exhausted after he’d relaxed in the bath.” Bokuto answered as his husband leaned against the couch and stroked their son’s cheek gently. Eita didn’t move an inch. “Keiji...I was so scared.”

“...I was too. I didn’t know what to expect and when I saw how serious it was, my brain went into psychologist mode.”

“You did good. You really did. I probably would have made it worse or something, if it hadn’t been for you. What are we going to do if this happens again in the future?”

“Well first off, we need to find out what happened and then I’ll contact my friend, who is a child psychologist.” Akaashi responded as he pulled the covers up to Eita’s shoulder. “But for now, let’s get him comfortable.” 

Bokuto nodded as they both looked at their sleeping son.

* * *

It was just a little after four that afternoon when Mika called. Akaashi had both his and Bokuto’s phone, since Bokuto was still cuddling the child, which was still asleep. They were both scared to find out what happened, but it was important. Akaashi accepted the call and put it on speaker, Bokuto covering Eita all the way up.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hello Bokuto-san. How is Eita doing? _ ” Mika asked, they could hear that she must have cried, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“He’s asleep.” Bokuto answered. “He’s been asleep for about four hours now, that attack took a lot out of him.”

“ _ I can only imagine. _ ”

“So what did happen?” Akaashi asked, jumping right in.

“ _ I did not witness it myself, but from what some of the students told me, a group of boys had gone up to Eita. Now this is a group that has caused some trouble before, but have stayed away from Eita, because of Satori always being by his side. But from what everyone has been telling me, they went up to him and started to say things like, “Oh why are you always talking this funny?” and “Why do you always have that dumb fox with you?” to “Why are you always with Satori? He’s weird!”. And Eita defended him saying, that Satori was his best friend and that he isn’t weird and was holding his fox very close to him. Then the boys came up to him and tried to take his fox and when they tried, one of them hit Eita on the arm while the other pushed him down. That’s when it happened. No one saw what happened before Eita started to scream, because I think they were trying to stop the bullies. But next thing I knew, I was not in the room, but we had our doors open so the kids could come to us any time. I should have had an aid in the room, _ ” Mika spoke, blaming herself. 

“ _ But like I said, next thing I knew some kids were rushing in to come and get me. Saying Eita was screaming and crying. We rushed in and saw he was caught up in a panic attack. _ ”

“The hit must have triggered it.” Akaashi mumbled as he typed that into his phone.

“ _ I really wish there was something I could have done better. I should have had an aid in there with the kids. _ ” Mika commented, her voice cracking as she started to sob quietly.

“Mika, we can blame ourselves for everything we could have done or should have done. We learn through experience and you learned something through this. But please, don’t blame yourself.” Bokuto spoke as he sat up, holding Eita tight to make sure he didn’t slip out of his hold.

“Mika, I think we’re going to keep him home for a while just until we can figure out what to do next.” Akaashi spoke as he looked at his husband, who nodded in agreement.

“ _ Yes please, do whatever you need to do. I understand. _ ” She sniffed.

“We’ll keep you updated.”

They hung up and looked at each other, Bokuto sighing as he laid back rubbing Eita’s head. “So...what are we going to do?”

“I’m going to call a friend to see what we should do.” Akaashi said as he dialed the number. Thankfully, Domoto had responded and said he had the day off and to call him when he got the chance.

“ _ Hello? _ ” Domoto answered just a few minutes later.

“Hello Domoto-san. How are you doing?”

“ _ I’m doing well, how about you? Is everything alright? I know you said you had an emergency earlier. _ ” 

“Yes, about that. Domoto-san you know that Kotarou and I adopted last September?” Akaashi first asked as the brunette laid back against his couch.

“ _ Yes, you said you brought him home just before your husband’s birthday. Why _ ?” That’s when Akaashi began to tell his friend his son’s story. Domoto grabbed a pen and paper and began to make notes, just a habit of his.

“And...and today he had, I believe, a very big panic or anxiety attack.” Akaashi finished. Even though he was a psychologist and he should know this, his mind was running a hundred miles at the moment after experiencing what happened earlier. 

“ _ Okay, well, can you explain to me what happened and maybe go more into detail about his past? _ ” Which Akaashi did, but he left to go into the dining room just in case Eita were to wake up, to prevent him of hearing his past being talked about. So Bokuto laid his head against his son’s forehead.

“ _ Well Akaashi, I have to say he has had some past. I am really sorry to hear he’s gone through so much and he’s only four. Now from what you’re telling me, I do believe Eita might have had a panic attack because of his past, which also results in having post traumatic stress disorder or PTSD as you know. Has Eita seen a psychologist since he’s come home? _ ” Domoto spoke before asking.

“No he hasn’t. He started kindergarten back in April and he was with us up until then.”

“ _ I see. _ ”   
  
“So...what do you suggest we do to prevent another attack like this?” 

“ _ Well, that’s a little hard. Kids are fragile and by the sounds of Eita’s past, any type of pain that’s caused by physical contact will be his trigger. But I think the best thing for Eita is maybe looking into getting him a service dog, that will help him with his panic and even anxiety attacks. They’re also great help with people, that suffer from PTSD. _ ” Domoto suggested. 

“ _ I can send you some information about organizations that will help you in getting a service dog for Eita. _ ”

“I’m concerned about the time. How long will it take because Kotarou and I both work and Eita is in Kindergarten.” That’s what he was most worried about.  The time it would take to get a service dog. Was he going to have to take Eita out of kindergarten while they waited?

“ _ Now I don’t know about that, but from some people I’ve heard it’s not that long. _ ” He explained as he turned his laptop on to send Akaashi the email. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to Kotarou about it.”

“ _ It’s definitely something to look into. It can help a lot. _ ” Domoto responded as he sent the email. “ _ If you have any other questions or feel like I need to see him, please don’t hesitate to call me. _ ”

“I do want to bring him in, but I don’t know when the right time would be.” Akaashi sighed. “I should know this stuff, I’m also a psychologist.”

“ _ Well sometimes it’s hard being a parent and psychologist at the same time, because this is your child you’re dealing with and you want the best for them. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll make the right choice. Please let me know if you need anything. _ ”

“I will. Thank you Domoto-san.”

* * *

 

“So what did your friend say?” Bokuto asked that night. Eita had finally woken up around five that evening and was still very exhausted. The family didn’t do much, they watched what Eita wanted to watch and had dinner. It wasn’t long until the child fell asleep again and this time, Bokuto and Akaashi headed upstairs for bed. 

“Well he said Eita most likely suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD, which I agree with and that he had a panic attack. We can’t prevent his trigger, which is someone hitting him or physical contact that has to do with pain. He suggested we look into getting a service dog to help him.” Akaashi explained as he stroked Eita’s cheek, the child moving toward Akaashi’s touch.

“A service dog, huh?” Bokuto asked as he looked at Butternut, who sat on the wing spiker’s knees.

“Hoot?”

“Yes, he said it could help Eita a lot. He’s sent me information about them and some places we could contact. It’s something to think about.” The former setter added as Bokuto nodded.

“Yes it is. Think we should do it?” 

“I was looking into it and I think it would be the best option.” Akaashi answered as they both looked down at the little boy, that was sleeping peacefully between them. Eita had his favorite blanket covering him up and his fox in his arms as usual. Bokuto nodded while looking at his husband.

“Okay, let’s look into it tomorrow when I get home.”

* * *

For the next two weeks, the husbands did heavy research into getting a service dog for Eita. Akaashi especially did a lot of research and even asked his co-workers if they’ve ever had any experience with service dogs. He wanted to get as much information before making a decision, this dog would be helping his child. Just a few days after the incident happened, Akaashi took Eita to see Domoto. Eita nearly had another attack, because he thought he was going back to kindergarten, but both Akaashi and Bokuto were able to calm him down, saying he wasn’t going back for a while. Seeing him nearly going into that state again made Bokuto’s heartbreak once more, he was about to leave for training and when he got there, everyone could see he was feelings down (The wing spiker had told everyone what had happened and they were all shocked and saddened to hear that).

The reason why Eita went to see Domoto was because Akaashi really did want his child to start seeing him, since it could help him in the future. After the appointment, Domoto brought Akaashi into his office and said that Eita did suffer from post traumatic stress disorder and that a service dog would be his best option. Akaashi called Bokuto after they got home and told him, that he had called the organization and started the paperwork, Bokuto just needed to fill out his part when he came home that evening.

That evening, when Eita was suppose to be sleeping, he came up to Akaashi and Bokuto. The wing spiker was filling his part of the paperwork out when the child came up, asking for Sato-chan and saying he missed his superhero. They had both completely forgotten about the Tendous! The former setter sent a text to Nao, asking how Satori was feeling. He was doing better, but was more worried why Eita hadn’t been in kindergarten for over a week. That’s when they explained what had happened and the next day, Nao and Satori came over. Eita burst into tears when he saw his best friend, saying how scared he was and how much he had missed him. Satori didn’t know how to react, but just hugged him. Seeing that broke their hearts.

That’s how things were for about two weeks they were researching about service dogs. Akaashi kept Eita home, who was being very clingy, and Bokuto called to check in on them every chance he had. 

One afternoon just a couple weeks after submitting the paperwork, Bokuto was taking a water break from spiking. Practice was in full swing with their next game against Thailand coming up in a few short days. The wing spiker looked over to the others as they trained, coach had been drilling the liberos to the ground lately. Bokuto could feel their pain as Ushijima spiked a ball at them, man he was glad he was a wing spiker! 

“Bokuto, you have a phone call.” Daichi spoke as he walked up with the phone in hand. “It’s Keiji, he said it’s important.”

It had to be important because usually Daichi would take a message from the spouses until it was break or lunch. But if it was important, it was important.

“Keiji?”

“ _ We’re getting the dog this afternoon! _ ” Akaashi announced. 

“This afternoon?!” Wow that was fast.

“ _ Yes. I just got the call a few minutes ago saying the dog is ready and will be brought over this afternoon. _ ” Akaashi explained.

“Wow, that was really fast. I wasn’t expecting us to get it so quickly. What time will it be at?” Bokuto asked as he looked at his workout watch.

“ _ I tried to get them to push it until you came home, but they couldn’t so it’ll be at about two-thirty. _ ” Bokuto figured, since they did have a game coming up, it would be tough to get coach to let him leave early. He wanted to leave, but he was an important player in the game.

“Dammnit.” 

“ _ I know. I really did try, but the sooner we can get the dog, the sooner Eita can get back to kindergarten. _ ” The former setter agreed as the wing spiker scratched the back of his head.

“Well...you’ll fill me in right?”

“ _ Kotarou, you’re my husband. Of course I will. Maybe coach will let you do a video call for an hour at least? _ ” Akaashi suggested as the wing spiker looked over to their coach, thankfully letting the liberos take a break.

“HEY COACH!” 

“Yes?”

“Got a question! Hey Daichi hold this, don’t hang up.” Bokuto called out as he handed the phone over to the sport doctor and jogged over to the coach. Daichi blinked as he watched the wing spiker start to explain something to their coach as Noya slowly made his way over. 

“Daichiii-san. I’m dying. My arms are killing me.” Noya groaned as he laid on the examination table. “Tell Asahi I love him and I’ll see him when our time comes.”

“Noya, you’ll live.”

“GREAT!” Bokuto jogged back over to Daichi and took the phone. “Coach gave the okay!”

“ _ I’m glad to hear that. Just let Sawamura-san know, alright? _ ” 

“Yeah, I will! See you in a bit.” Bokuto hung up the phone and handed it to the sport doctor. “Daichi, can you let me know when it’s two-thirty? Coach is letting me video call in when Eita’s service dog arrives.”

“Yes, of course.” For the first time in over two weeks, Daichi saw Bokuto light up. Finally.

* * *

“Are you excited for your new dog, Eita? He’s going to help you out a lot.” Akaashi asked as the child looked up to him.

“Eita...scared but excited!” The child responded, trying to be brave for this new change. “Is Butternut okay?”

“Yes, he’ll be okay. Won’t you, Butternut?” The former setter asked as the owl nodded. Yeah he’d be okay! One dog won’t bother him, plus he can fly away.

“Hoot!”

“See?” Akaashi asked as the child nodded. Just before the arranged meeting time, Akaashi pulled up the video call with Bokuto and they waited. But it wasn’t for long when they heard a knock on the door. “Okay, they’re here.”

“ _ You ready, sports? _ ” Bokuto asked as Akaashi went to answer the door. Eita nodded, but Bokuto could see he was nervous. “ _ It’ll be okay! _ ”

“ARF!” The bark of the dog suddenly came, making the child jump. The blond hide behind a pillow as the owl flew over to the child, landing on the armrest near him. 

“Hoot hoot.” The owl tried to comfort. Akaashi walked over with an aid that was leading a Shiba Inu over. “Hoot!”

“Eita, come look.” Akaashi spoke as the child looked up, but stayed behind the pillow. “It’s okay, sweetie. He just got excited, he doesn’t want to scare you.”

“ _ Yeah, sports! He’s wants to be your friend! _ ” Bokuto smiled, but the child didn’t move. “ _ Uh what’s the dog’s name? _ ”

“This is Sparky.” The aid smiled as she looked over to Eita. “He’s very excited to meet you. Do you want to see him do a super cool trick? Sparky knows a lot of cool stuff.”

That got him to look over his pillow, getting a look at his new dog that was sitting proud and tall, his face mixed with tan and white and his ears pointed up. He had a black collar on, that had white bones all over it.

“Okay now, Sparky. Speak!”

“Arf!”

“Roll over!” The dog went from having a serious look to a goofy looking face as Sparky rolled over. “Oh Sparky, you silly dog.”

Eita giggled, because Sparky had stopped at his back and was looking right at Eita, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Arf!” The dog barked as he got off his back and laid on the ground. The aid bent down and gave Sparky his treat, before petting his head. Eita watched the dog eat his treat while he slowly moved the pillow out of the way. 

“Alright so, a couple of things you need to know about this goofy boy.” The aid started as Akaashi picked up the tablet with Bokuto on it as the aid began to speak. Eita didn’t catch anything they were saying, more concerned about Sparky.

The dog finished it’s treat and gave a yawn, laying his head down. Butternut flew over and landed in front of the dog, tilting his head to the side. Sparky noticed the owl and leaned forward, sniffing him.

“Hoot?” The dog tilted his head to the other side.

“Arf!”

“Hoot!” Eita giggled, it looked like they were talking to each other! Sparky sniffed Butternut one more time before licking him. 

“Arf!” Sparky barked as he panted, looking oh so happy at his new friend! Butternut on the other hand, didn’t move and looked offended! How dare such a creature touch him! Eita, again, giggled as Butternut flew up to the couch and fluffed up.

“Hoot.”

“Arf!” Eita looked to see Sparky in front of him, laying his head on the couch and his tail wagging. The child’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect him to come up to him and leaned away. Sparky’s ears went down and he let out a whine. 

“No-no...no sad. Eita no like sad puppy.” Eita responded as he extended his hand with hesitation. Sparky perked back up and sniffed his hand before licking it. Akaashi and the aid turned when they heard Eita begin to laugh out loud. The former setter and his husband smiled. A sound they have missed a lot!

“That tickles, Sparky!”

“Aww Sparky loves you already!” The aid smiled. “You know, Sparky wants to make you feel safe and sound, not scared and nervous. That’s what he’s trained for.”

“She’s right. Sparky is going to help you calm down when you feel nervous.”

“R-really?” Eita asked as the aid and Akaashi nodded. “Ohhhh!”

“Arf!”

“And guess what? He gets to go to kindergarten with you!” Eita’s eyes widened with fear when the aid said kindergarten. Sparky noticed and jumped onto the couch, starting to lick the child’s face, who snapped out of the flashback he had and looked at the dog.

“But-but…”

“It’s okay, Eita. That’s why Sparky is going to be there with you. When you get really nervous and you have another attack, he’ll be there to help you calm down. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” Akaashi explained as the child looked up at Akaashi and then to Sparky, who tilted his head.

“Sparky...help Eita?” The adults nodded.

“Yeah, he’s trained to make sure you feel better.” The aid said as she patted the dog’s head. “Isn’t that right boy?”

“Arf!” 

“Sparky good boy?” The dog perked up and began to wag his tail. 

“Oh he likes being called a good boy. Who’s a good boy?” The aid asked as Sparky jumped and looked very happy! Eita giggled because of how excited the dog was getting by just being called a good boy.

“Good boy, Sparky!”

“ARF!” Sparky barked as he licked Eita’s face. The child began to laugh again and when the dog stopped, he hugged the dog. 

“Sparky is super duper soft, Mommy!” Eita exclaimed, not believing how soft the Shiba Inu’s fur was.

“Oh is he now?” Akaashi asked with a giggle, Eita’s expression was priceless. 

“Yeah! Sparky’s soft like Butternut!”

“Hoot?!” Was he being compared to a dog? Oh Butternut had NO IDEA how to feel about that!

* * *

That evening, Bokuto and Akaashi watched as Eita slept peacefully again in his own bed after nearly a month of staying with them. But now he had someone else joining him, Sparky was asleep at the end of the child’s bed. How did the four-year-old convince them to let the dog stay on the bed with him? They really had no idea, one moment they were talking about going to go get a dog bed, next thing they knew, they were here.

“I still think we should at least buy a bed for when we go overseas. That way, when we’re in a hotel room, Sparky will have his own bed.” Akaashi commented as Bokuto chuckled, leaning against the wall.

“Sounds like a plan, unless Eita convinces us to let Sparky stay in the bed with us.”

“And I would remind him that Sparky has his bed and we have our bed.”

“Yeah and why is he in Eita’s bed?”

“Because our son is clever and caught us off guard when we weren’t paying attention.” Akaashi responded back as he pulled the covers on the sleeping child up just a tad bit more. Bokuto chuckled.

“We’re going to be in trouble if Eita grows up and outsmarts us.” The wing spiker chuckled as he walked over and kissed the blond’s cheek. “Just stay little and innocent, okay sports? Night buddy we love you.”

A smile crossed the child’s face as he snuggled close to his fox. “Sparky, keep an eye on him.”

“Arf.” The dog responded as he moved to his back and his paws in the air. Bokuto chuckled as Akaashi shook his head. Sparky was a strange dog.

“Alright Eita, we’ll see you in the morning. Have sweet dreams and sleep tight.” Akaashi whispered as he kissed his son’s forehead, the child yawning and turned over. “Sparky, listen to him.”

They watched as Sparky moved his paws like he was running, yeah he was dreaming. “We’ll take that as a yes.”

“Come on, Butternut. Let’s head to bed.” Bokuto said to the owl that nested in his hair.

“Hoot.”

“Aw come on buddy, don’t be like that.” The wing spiker chuckled as they headed to their bedroom. Yeah, Butternut was still not happy about being compared to a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's Sparky and boy I am still nervous on how y'all are going to react. (Also I'm sorry I didn't post this at the end of June, this is a REALLY long oneshot and editing a 6000 word plus doesn't take one night when you have a life so bless my beta). I hope to maybe return to the normal Friday posts, but we'll see at the end of July (hopefully). Also if anyone is wondering why I'm posting this today and not Friday? Well it's DaiSuga week and I have two oneshots I'm posting this week :P 
> 
> Okay now I'm going to go hide (ﾉ▽ﾉ)
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you maybe at the end of July?
> 
> Come talk to me over at Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
